Prior art is limited to clear-water ponds and pools which store the heat of solar radiation and transfer the heat to domestic water circulating through pipes submerged in the ponds and pools.
There is no prior art featuring black-water and a tapered expansion disk such as disclosed herein.
Concurrent art includes the Black-Water Solar Collector, Ser. No. 727,938, filed Apr. 26, 1985, by this inventor. In this invention domestic household water circulates through expansion tubes mounted inside a tank of standing solar-heated black water.